


It's the New Year, Dammit!

by alittlelance (glaratrash)



Series: It's always Us. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Together Before Voltron, Triggers, but like nothing major so don't worry, klance, minor harrasment, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaratrash/pseuds/alittlelance
Summary: Or where Keith runs into Lance at a New years party, saves him from a jerk, and they have the best night of their Lives."Keith’s face was flushed, his lips wet - eyes wide, with glitter in his hair, smiling at Lance and it was dazzling.“Happy New Year.” he softly.“Yeah.. Happy New Year, Mullet.” Lance smiled back





	It's the New Year, Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is Perfect Places by- Lorde. It played at the new years party I went to and it was so much fun hearing everyone shouting the lyrics and jumping around so I had to put it in.)

It was the new year for Christ sake! And Lance Alvarez-McClain would be damned if he was going to spend it sitting in a Garrison dorm room wasting away like some … some freshmen waster-awayer!

“I know Lance!” Hunk groaned, after having heard this speech for the fifth time tonight. “But how exactly do you plan to get in?”

Pidge snorted from where he was sitting in the corner, upside down, on Lances bed.

Lance, who was standing in front of the mirror brushing his hair - to achieve the _perfect_ amount of softness and floof- smiled slyly at Hunk’s reflection. “Listen, big guy, don’t you worry your handsome little face. Unlike some people,” he glared at pidge. “I know how to charm people”

Once convinced he indeed did look like a snac.. No a fucking full course meal, turned to Hunk.

“There is no way in hell we’re not getting into that senior party. One look at this,” he waved a hand up and down. “And they’ll be begging to let us in.”

“Ugh.. whatever you say. Can we just go now.” Pidge said hopping off the bed and walking over to the door.

“The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back. Besides… I can't wait to see the look on your face when we don’t get it.” He ignored the hate that Pidge was throwing his way and instead threw his arm around Hunk shoulder as they headed out towards the senior dorms.

He had gotten some intel (eavesdropping in the locker room) from some of his friends (random strangers) that tonight the senior fighter pilots were having a new years party and only the hottest and coolest people were invited.

Obviously Lance was both of those things, but just to be sure he’d get in he’d donned an outfit that no one could resist him in. Black and gold where his theme, because every outfit needed a theme.

“Oh come on!” Pidge groaned.

“Uhm could you not be rude and interrupt my inner monologue.”

“Well, you are kinda saying it out loud buddy.” Lance gave hunk a pointed stare, Hunk held up both hands in defeat and smiled at Lance obviously amused with how excited he was.

Where was he? Oh yes, color scheme.

He had gone for a black and gold look; which was out of his character because usually he wore bright colors that popped. But he figured tonight he’d look better in something chill yet... completely not chill at all. Lance was wearing a black mesh crop top that had golden crosses etched into it (because he was out here looking godly)

‘Really Lance?” Pidge snorted and tried to hold in his laughter.

“Yes. Really.” He grinned and spun around. “Godly.”

His jeans were also all black and torn at the knees, and he had on a pair of black converse that had sparkly gold toes, with his black bomber jacket and a pair of gold studs to top it off.

Like he said. Full. Course. Meal.

 -

When they arrived outside the senior dorm Lance turned to Hunk and Pidge and grinned.

“Here we go.. Pidge door please.”

Pidge shook his head and swiped his key card, which he had long since upgraded to open any door on the entire campus. Genius.

“Uhm guys..” Hunk said nervously. “Are you sure about this?”

Pidge only shrugged in response, probably just excited to get into some shit tonight. Especially since Lance had just reminded him that, yes, there would be hella drinks and that meant this was Pidge’s best opportunity to get blackmail on every popular student at the garrison. Come Monday morning he would have enough footage of all the top fighter pilots shitty drunk to blackmail the entire senior class.

“Hunk, just stick with me and you’ll be fine!” Lance pulled him closer and ran a comforting hand up and down his back as they headed toward the loudest dorm room.

 

From down the hall they could hear the music blasting, and it made Lance’s heart beat insanely fast. Here it was, his chance to finally make something of his time here. As they approached the door they saw another freshmen talking to a tall junior at the door (probably the unofficial bouncer) before they got turned away.

“No freshmen get in period!”Yeesh, The kid looked near tears as his shoulder hunched and he headed back Lance’s direction. He looked up at them as they brushed past and boy was that heartbreaking. 

“See!” Hunk whispered. “No Freshmen. Period.”

“Bip-bip Hunk shush, I totally got this.”

Lance stood up taller and straightened himself, sliding his hands through his hair and flashing his signature sexy smirk. He strolled up to the door and grinned at the guy, he recognized him.

“Hey, Jacob. Long time no see.”

“McClain.. You already know the rules.” Jacob said obviously not impressed. Oh this wouldn’t do. Lance turned it up just a little leaning slightly into Jacobs space.

“Do they have you out here all night. Damn that sucks.. I know you’re ready to get in there.. Have some drinks,” Lance looked him up and down “maybe a dance or two.” He said the last part his voice low. Even in the dim lighting of the hallway Lance could see jacobs face flush all the way to his ears. Bingo was his name-o.

“Lance.. Y..you know I can’t do that. If I let you in the senior will kill me…” he looked toward the door and back at Lance as if debating it. Lance raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

“O..okay..” Lance smiled then, ear to ear and pecked Jacob on the cheek earning a flustered cough from him. Lance spun around to his friends who were staring at him in utter shock.

“Shall we?”  

They only nodded and stepped into the party.

“I have no idea what you just did, Alvarez, but I must say I’m impressed.” Pidge said bumping his fist. Hunk agreed and pulled lance into his side.

“Yeah, dude, that was awesome. I never knew that cheesy flirting would ever amount to anything!”

“Hey!” Lance said, in mock hurt. “You wound me.”

When they made it through the crowd of people towards the center of the dorm suite Lance grinned because it was exactly what he thought it would be. The air was thick, and somewhat stuffy and it smelled like beer and faintly… weed? The music was blasting ahead (something like techno-hip hop) and there was flashing rainbow strobe lights. Everyone who was anyone was here, and they were the only freshmen in this party.

“Guys! Do you know what this means?” He shouted over the music. Turning to face his friends… friend?

“Wait, Pidge! We lost Hunk.” He said looking around in a panic. Oh shit, this was not supposed to happen. Pidge only shrugged.

“Maybe he went to the bathroom?”

“No, Hunk would never just disappear… oh my gosh I’m a horrible friend.” He turned away to scan the crowd again, but when he looked back for Pidge that little gremlin had disappeared too. Fuck. He was alone, at a senior party. _Wait!_

“I’m alone, at a senior party!” he whispered to himself.

Oh it was time to fuck shit up! He headed back the direction he came, and into the kitchen where there was an island covered in all sorts of snack and drinks. Lance was totally going to get drunk… if only he knew what any of these were. Nervously he eyed the counter, realizing slowly that he had no idea what he was doing.

“Ne..need some help?” A deep familiar voice, slurred from over his shoulder. Lance jumped and tried to turn around, but he bumped right into someone's chest.

“Woah.. steady there.” It was Jacob. Lance let out a sigh of relief and stepped aside.

“Yeah.. I have no idea what I’m doing.” he admitted with a chuckle. Jacob laughed, and stepped next to Lance. A little too close to Lance. But he tried to ignore it, remembering that he did kinda flirt with this guy outside. He’d just get a drink and slip away.

“How about.. I.. I can make you something.” Jacob said, taking down the last of his own beer. He looked over to Lance his eyes lidded as the roamed over his body. Hmm.. this was a new development he wasn’t expecting

“Uh.. sure?”

“Is that a question or a answer.” Jacob laughed and reached out for a red cup, filling it with some type of fruit juice and then topping it off with some alcohol Lance couldn’t name. He leaned over right into Lance’s space and whispered in his ear.

“You look really good you know that?” Lance.exe has stopped working. He felt a hand gently rubbing at his side and he blushed, about to respond when Jacob was jerked back by someone.

“Hey! What the fuck!” he said turning to face them. Lance looked over to see none other than Keith-fucking-Kogane with his hand gripping Jacobs wrist, his face furious. Lance couldn’t believe this! As soon as he was about to get some sort of action Keith had to come and ruin it. Nope. Not today.

“Hey, Mullet.” Lance said harshly stepping over to Jacobs side, “How about you step off. What’s your problem!” Keith looked over to him, his eyes running from Lance’s head-to-toe and back. Ugh Lance could practically feel the judgement.  Keith ignored him. Ignored! and turned back to face Jacob.

 

“I saw.” Keith ground out. “I saw what you put in his drink.”

_Wait. what?_

“I didn’t do anything, prick, now let. Me. go” He tried to snatch his hand free but Keith just tightened his grip and pushed him against the counter

“Woah! Woah! Keith. What are you doing!” Lance shouted trying to get in between the two of them. Keith looked over at Lance his expression unreadable.

“This asshole put something in your drink, you’d notice if you weren’t too busy blushing like some idiot!”

Lance, shocked and somewhat betrayed, looked over to Jacob.  “You.. you didn’t do that did you?”

“Lance, no!. I actually like you. Why would I do th- aghk!” Keith cut him off by pressing his arm against his neck.

“Then how about you drink it asshole.” Keith seethed, letting him go and picking up the cup in question.

“Lance, let’s go. Forget this guy.” Jacob said, reaching for Lance’s hand, but Lance stepped back, nearly hiding behind Keith of all people.

“Drink it.” he said, his eyes hard but inside his heart was breaking. Christ he couldn’t even get one normal guy to like him. Jacob didn’t respond instead he turned and stormed away. Mumbling underneath his breath about how Lance wasn’t “worth it”.

When he was out of sight, he felt Keith relax next to him, but Lance only froze up. How embarrassing. His first party and he almost gets drugged by some guy and has to be rescued by his ~~crush~~ mortal enemy.

“Hey… you okay?” Keith asked, but Lance wasn’t focusing on that. His head was hurting and with the flashing lights and booming music in the background he was just overwhelmed. On the verge of tears Lance sucked in a deep breath.

_Fuck this!_

He wasn't going to waste his night moping!  He reached over for a shot glass and filled it with the first thing he picked up, before taking it to the head. The burn was strong and he had to fight not to cough up his entire esophagus, but he turned to Keith and grinned brightly. A little too brightly honestly, he toned it down just a bit.

“I’m great!” He said, preparing another shot.

“Uh.. okay?” Keith said looking confused, his eyebrows scrunching up. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. Instead he stood awkwardly by Lance’s side.

Lance glanced over at him and shrugged. Keith couldn’t be a completely horrible guy seeing as he just saved Lance’s life! (okay maybe not his entire life but his virtue).  

“Hey, drink with me?” Lance yelled over the music, filling up another shot glass. Keith looked at him wide eyed before he smiled to himself. Lance internally tried to deny how much he loved that smile and focused on handing him the shot glass.

“Sure.. why not.” Keith took it and downed it in one go. Setting his empty glass on the counter with a smirk.

Oh Two can play at that.

This time they had some kind of dark brown drink that smelled strong, but Lance took it back just like Keith did. Only he couldn’t contain the cough that came up. _Shit that was strong._ He grimaced and searched for some sort of sweet juice to rinse his mouth of the flavor.  

Keith burst into laughter beside him, his eyes squeezed shut as he held his waist.

“H..hey” Lane said, blushing. “Don’t laugh.”

Keith laughed harder, gripping the counter. “Y..you.. Have you ever drank before tonight?’ he said catching his breath and looking up at Lance.

“N..no! Okay. Jeez Rub it in, Keith.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Keith asked busying himself with making another drink.

“Well.. I couldn’t just let you show me up. You’re my sworn rival.”

Keith turned to him and raised a questioning eyebrow, as he handed Lance another cup.

Lance took it and stared at it skeptically. “You know, Lance and Keith neck and neck,” he sipped the drink, and looked up at Keith with wide excited eyes. “Whoa! This is good what the hell!” he yelled over the music, drinking more before Keith grabbed his hand. Which, for Lance, was a horrible thing if he wanted to keep his heart inside of his body.

“Hey, first of all slow down, you’ll be out of it if you drink it like that, secondly I never saw you as my rival.” Keith said, sincerely, and Lance isn’t sure if it was the drinks he had or the stuffiness of the room clouding his brain but before he could think about what he was doing, he set down his cup and grabbed Keith’s hand. Pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Um, W..what are you doing?” Keith said nervously, leaning forward so Lance could hear him.  It sent a chill down Lance's body and spurred his motivation further. 

When they reached the dance floor, and Lance could feel the music plusing over his body he turned to Keith. Shit. He looked so hot, hotter than Lance remembered (or cared to ever admit to himself) with the lights flashing off of him. Their eyes met and he couldn’t for the life of him understand what the look Keith was giving him meant, but that was a thought for another time. For now he’d focus on this.

“Dance with me!” he said, grabbing Keith’s arms and wrapping them around his waist. Yep. It was definitely the drinks making him bolder.

Keith looked at him stunned. “I.. I don’t dance.” was all he said, but he made no move to let go.

“Well.. then just copy my movements.” The music had changed to some song by Lorde and when he caught onto the beat he smiled because this was his shit.

“Oh..okay?” Keith’s face was dusted pink all the way to his ears and Lance took this as a good sign that he wasn’t the only one. He stepped into Keith’s space and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Keith Relax.. We can just have fun okay?” He smiled at him and started bobbing his head. As soon as the music it it’s peak everyone in the room started buzzing, hopping up and down shouting the lyrics to the music. Lance started jumping up and down, spinning in a circle. He laughed out loud and grabbed Keith’s hands forcing him to move too.

It was silly and uncoordinated, but it was perfect. Everyone was screaming and laughing, and the lights were flashing, and it was awesome! Next to him he spotted his friends dancing too, Hunk lifting Pidge up while he laughed and swats at him. 

Lance looks back to Keith and sings ~~screams~~ the lyrics to him.

“I’m nineteen and I’m on fire!!”

Keith laughed out loud throwing his head back, finally seeming to get more into the music and dancing. He grabbed onto Lance's hand and spins him in a circle and when Lance turns back around he spins Keith too. His dark hair flying out around his face as he turns. 

“But when we’re dancing I’m alright!” Keith sings back. The words fit the scene perfectly and Lance loved it. He loved how this night had seemingly made a complete 360 and now he was having the most fun he’d ever had in his entire life with Keith.. Oddly enough he knows deep down he wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.

He laughs again and him and Keith shout the lyrics along with everyone else in the room.

“All of the things we're taking!!! 'Cause we are young and we're ashamed! Send us to perfect places!” Lance stops and pointed to Keith who held his hand up to his face like a mic, the smile on his face bright as he shouted the next part, his voice fading into the ones around him.

” All of our heroes fading.. Now I can't stand to be alone!! Let's go to perfect places!” They danced through the entire song not even having a moment to stop and breathe with how high their adrenaline was pumping.

By now it was utter chaos, with everyone jumping and bumping into each other. Keith having to cling to him as someone moved in closer. As the song slowly winded down he could faintly hear someone on the mic shouting at everyone to start counting down. Lance looked over and noticed it was the senior Takashi who was pointing to a giant screen on his wall that had the count down going, only 15 more seconds until a new year.

Lance started shouting the numbers along with everyone else his voice hoarse, but that was an issue for another day.

“9… 8… 7….6… 5..”

He turned to look at Keith, but found him already looking his direction, his face flushed and smiling. His eyes seemed too shine underneath the lights and Lance briefly wondered how he’d never noticed them before.

“4.. 3.. 2..”

Keith reached up, grabbing the collar of his jacket, and before Lance could say anything he was being pulled into a kiss.

Around him the room erupted in cheers “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” Glitter and gold confetti was shot out over them and his ears were ringing. He gripped Keith's shoulders and pulled him in closer, slowly wrapping his hands into that dark hair as Keith's hands slid around his waist. The kiss only lasted a moment before Keith pulled back slightly, and Lance opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

Keith’s face was flushed, his lips wet - eyes wide, with glitter in his hair, smiling at Lance and it was _dazzling_.

 

“Happy New Year.” he softly.

 

“Yeah.. Happy New Year, Mullet.” Lance smiled back

 

***

 

“......And that’s the first time me and Keith ever kissed” he said leaning back on the couch of the castle common room, while a chorus of groans broke out.

 

“All right Lance! We. get it!” Pidge said throwing a pillow at him from across the room.

 

“Lance, Please” Hunk sighed agreeing. “You’ve told us this story 10 million times already”

 

Lance pouted and looked away. So what if he’d told the story a couple of times before.

“A couple?” Pidge huffed. He ignored the interruption.

 

Allura, Shiro, and Coran  hadn't heard it before, and ever since him and Keith had officially started dating he couldn’t help but bring it up.  Besides Keith always had the cutest blush whenever Lance told the story.

“Hey! I am not cute!” Keith said, hiding his face in his hands. Lance ignored that too, wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulder and sighing.

So it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a commission for the sweet inferiorskirt on tumblr. It was supposed to be 1k words but I just had so much fun writing it and it got out of control. The garrison trio is my fav, and I love cliche new years kisses.
> 
> If you loved it, hated it, wanna yell at me? Please leave a comment or kudos. Honestly it's the best thing ever even if you're just smashing the keyboard it makes me really happy.
> 
> my tumblr uwu : galratrash


End file.
